Death Eater Among Us
by Say Hello to Pirate Girl
Summary: Lola Dapper is a Death Eater sent by Voldemort to spy and destroy Harry Potter. Will Harry discover her secret, or will it be too late?
1. Introduction

Death Eater Among Us 

_by TiredOfRumors_

Introduction 

Lola Dapper is an ordinary Gryffindor sixth year. Except for one thing. She is a Death Eater, as were her dead parents before her. Lola is an exquisite and charmingly friendly girl, with flaxen tresses, that reach down, slightly past her shoulders. She has sky blue eyes, which sparkle and dance, topped by long eyelashes and thin eyebrows. Her upturned nose, glossy pink lips, and tanned skin perfect the image. Lola was in Hogwarts since she was 11, and knew Harry Potter quite well. Although they weren't best friends, they were courteous to each other, as mere acquaintances, till their fifth year. In their fifth year, Lola stumbled onto Harry, intentionally knocking him over, hoping for a chance to become closer to him, and betray the secrets he would tell her about himself and the Order. Her plan worked flawlessly. Harry had picked himself up, and held out a hand to her, which she eagerly grasped. They walked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room together, getting to further know each other. Since then, Lola had been one of Harry's good friends, almost fitting into the group with Ron and Hermione. Almost, but not quite.

_  
Her mission at Hogwarts was given to her by Lord Voldemort, whose trust in the young girl was immeasurable. When Lola's parents died, in the service of the Dark Lord, Voldemort called the young girl to him. At the time, she was barely 7 years of age, but her mind was already poisoned into thinking that Voldemort was right by killing Muggles and other wizards he disliked. The day was rainy, with thunder roaring, and lightning searing through the stormy sky. A frightened 7 year old Lola, escorted by two men in dark masks, fell forward beneath the shapeless Dark Lord's feet._

"Lola," he spoke.

"Yes, my master," she replied.

"Are you true and faithful to me?" he inquired.

"Yes, my master, entirely," she answered, as her parents had told her countless of times before they were killed.

"Very well, then," Voldemort said, "I need you to enter Hogwarts when you are 11 years of age, as any normal witch would do. There, you must be put into Gryffindor, where you will spy on the children faithful to the Order."

"Yes, my master."

He continued. "I expect that Harry Potter will be there. The boy that destroyed me 6 years ago. I want you to become his very best friend, spy on him, then turn in the secrets he confides in you with, to me."

"Yes, my master."

"Good," hissed Voldemort, "Take her away."

The two Death Eaters grabbed her by her arms, and led her away.


	2. Older Guys

**Chapter 1: Older Guys**

"Good lord," exclaimed Lola, glancing at the Daily Prophet in Hermione's hands. "They're still talking about Sirius Black? I mean, that was ages ago!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lola sat at the Gryffindor table, eating Breakfast. It was the first week after summer break, which found the group more worried than ever, as they were now studying on a 6th year N.E.W.T. level. Harry and Ron scraped at least 7 O.W.L.s, Hermione achieving 10 out of a possible 11, and Lola surprisingly getting 9.

"So what if it was ages ago," retorted Harry, angry for the first time. "Sirius was an innocent man, that was blamed and sentenced to Azkaban for false reasons! He is innocent, and the Ministry failed to see that. He had to suffer through Azkaban." His voice was now rising to a half scream, as he continued, "He was almost killed there! And for what! For nothing!"

Harry rose from the table, unaware of the curious stares his yelling had attracted, and stormed from the Great Hall, tears in his eyes, his breakfast unfinished.

"What was that about?" asked Lola worriedly, looking from Hermione to Ron. "I've never seen him so angry in my life!"

"You must've touched on a sore spot," said Hermione quietly, apprehending that Harry failed to tell Lola about Sirius being his godfather.

"Oh, I have to apologize," said Lola, standing up, and rushing off behind Harry. The corridors were now deserted, with only a few ghosts floating around here and there. Her heard pounding, she ran the familiar path towards the Gryffindor common room. Her feet made a loud sound against the floor, breaking the silence around her. Arriving out of breath, Lola gasped the word, "Higglewiggle," at the Fat Lady, who promptly swung open, commenting, "I thought Breakfast had just begun!"

Ignoring the Fat Lady, Lola climbed into the Gryffindor common room. One glance told her all; Harry was not here. The common room was quiet, except for the cackling of the burning fireplace. It was unusually empty and still, because everyone was still at Breakfast.

Lola took a left turn into the boys' dormitory, entering silently. As she had suspected, there was Harry, kneeling by one of the four-poster beds. He was sitting on his knees, on the floor, his arms folded on the bed, with his head resting on them. He seemed to be shaking slightly, making soft sounds, as though he was breathing in air more sharply than the norm.

Without him noticing her, Lola crept behind him, and bent down. He was sobbing, his heavy breathing making his back go up and down. She gently put her arms around his shoulders, caressing him softly.

Harry's body jerked with surprise as her hands touched him, but he instantly relaxed again, as though ignoring her presence. He did not turn his face in her direction, nor did he say anything or stop crying.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said serenely, "I didn't want to upset you."

At this, Harry gulped a big lungful of air, and turned his head slightly, muttering, "It's not your fault."

"Tell me about it then," encouraged Lola, still patting his shoulders. 

Harry dropped into a sitting position, revealing his face, which was red and still tear-streaked. He hastily wiped it with his sleeve, and composed himself.

"It's nothing, Lola," he assured, "I just.. dunno.. I lost control a bit."

"It's okay, Harry," she said. "We're friends, remember? You can tell me anything."

"Thanks," he said, forcing a little smile, "But I'd rather not burden you with my secrets." 

He shifted, ready to stand up, but Lola grabbed him by the arm, and declared, "Harry, no. I'd be much more troubled if I didn't know, I'm sure. Please, you can tell me."

"Well, alright," agreed Harry finally, relaxing again. "I don't really know how to say this, but... Sirius. He's my godfather." He smiled at the look of incredibility on Lola's face, and continued. "Yeah, he is. I met him for the first time in our third year. That was before we knew each other that well. Naturally, I thought he was the man that betrayed and murdered my parents. I was about to kill him, when he revealed my parents' true betrayal: Wormtail, or rather, Peter Pettigrew. Well, it all comes down to this; Sirius is my godfather, and he was innocent. He was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange, last year, in the Ministry, while fighting for the Order! And it just hurts me to see people talk so calmly of his death, as if it doesn't matter. He was the closest thing I had to a father."

"Oh, Harry," exclaimed Lola, hugging him tightly, "I am so sorry, I had no idea!"

Harry rested his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"You know what it's like," Harry whispered at last.

Lola nodded, saying, "Yes, my parents were also killed fighting for the Order."

"My parents too. When I was only one."

Releasing Harry from her arms, Lola sighed, "It's unfair, life, isn't it?"

Harry didn't answer.

"You're very lucky, though," began Lola, "That you even had such a good looking godfather as Sirius to begin with. I mean, I saw photos of him when he was young, and he looked very handsome. No wonder all the girls crowded around him."

For the first time since Harry could remember, it wasn't very painful that Sirius was brought into their conversation. Instead of shuddering or feeling uncomfortable, Harry felt a warm sensation inside of him. He felt like he finally had someone that he could talk to about his godfather.

"You're saying that you like him?" asked Harry with a smile, looking at Lola with amusement.

"Yes, if he was alive, I would definately try to marry him."

Harry raised his eyebrows sceptically, trying very hard not to laugh. "Lola, do you know how much the age difference is between you?"

"Oh yes," sighed Lola, "I suppose since you told me your secret, I must tell you mine. Now remember, I haven't told anyone this before, and it is kind of awkward."

"Say it," demanded Harry.

"I have a little problem," blushed Lola, confessing, "I fall in love with older guys. Much older guys."

Laughing, Harry playfully punched her. The more he thought of her words, the more he laughed. After all, it was a strange thing for a girl to admit. That she falls in love with men that are 3 decades older than her.


	3. Betrayal

**Chapter 2: Betrayal**

A thin man with a long face, red eyes, and a billowing black robe was sitting on an old fashioned green armchair. The room in which he was in was dark and eerie, with sinister shadows bouncing on the walls. The brown paint on the walls was peeling, and the floor had dirt and mud tracked all over it.

"I shall hunt them down and kill them, every single one of them, one by one. They will die at my mercy, begging for forgiveness, which I will not grant them. I intend that they will have a painful and slow death," he said maliciously.

"Isn't this a b-bit severe?" stammered Wormtail, who was kneeling at the Dark Lord's feet, his hands twisting nervously on his lap.

"No," hissed the Dark Lord, striking at the figure near his feet. "You'll do as I say, or you'll be next Wormtail. You have failed me many times as well."

Wormtail squeaked in fright, and said, "But I will never ever desert you my Lord!" As he said it, he bowed himself low, and since he was already kneeling, his nose touched the Dark Lord's feet. He pressed a hasty kiss onto them, and straightened up.

"Ah yes, you claim you are faithful to me, don't you?" asked the Dark Lord nonchalantly. "You're saying that you are just incapable of following commands correctly."

"No, Lord," whimpered Wormtail, "Nothing of the sort!"

"You give yourself credit for helping me create my own body, don't you?" asked Voldemort, cackling evilly. "Well, don't, you foolish creature. Or you're giving yourself more credit than you're worth. Now, do as I say, and hunt down Narcissa Malfoy and her son, and murder them. Make them feel pain, both of them. It's what they deserve after betraying and deserting me. I've heard that Draco Malfoy confessed to Dumbledore about his loyalties to me, and that fool offered him and his mother protection if they desert me. And so they did. Only Lucius remained faithful to me, and only he will survive from their family. Narcissa and Draco must die."

"But, Lord," protested Wormtail, "That would devastate Lucius, and he doesn't deserve anything bad!"

"Oh no," cackled Voldemort shrilly, shaking his head with contempt, "Lucius is my servant. He agrees to what I say, and he supports me. If his family desert me, he, just as I, wants them to get what they deserve. He is loyal to me, and no family will stop him from that. Now, Wormtail, you have a month. Within that month, I want Draco and Narcissa dead. You may employ as much Death Eaters as you need, and do whatever needs to be done, as long as you fulfill this mission. If you do, I'll reward you. If not, Wormtail, beware."

And on that note, there was a loud cracking sound, and Voldemort disappeared, leaving Wormtail groveling on the dirty floor.

At last, he got up, and walked out of the room into a pitch black hallway. From there, he pushed open a heavy door, and entered a room similar to the one he just left, except that this room was filled with furniture and Death Eaters.

"Lucius," said Wormtail, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Lucius, who was idly lounging in a chair, listening to what another Death Eater was saying, stood up, signalling that he will be right back, and walked towards Wormtail.

Wormtail backed out of the room, into the hallway, with Lucius following him.

"Well?" inquired Lucius coldly.

"Lucius," gasped Wormtail, shaking him by the hand, "I need your help!"

"With what?"

"With a mission given to me by the Dark Lord!" Wormtail replied importantly. "He said I may get as many Death Eaters as I need to help me."

"Go on."

Wormtail briefly told Lucius of the mission. Lucius did nothing but stare coldly into Wormtail's eyes, unfeelingly and unemotionally.

When Wormtail finished, Lucius retorted, "Well what do you want me to do?"

Taken aback, Wormtail asked, "Lucius, you agree to your wife and son's fate?"

"Of course," barked Lucius, "They are traitors and that is what they deserve! If you need me to help you track them down and kill them, I will. With pleasure."


	4. Broomsticks

**Chapter 3: Broomsticks**

It was no surprise to the Gryffindor Quidditch team when Harry had told them that over the summer he received a Captain's badge. Harry had been the youngest Quidditch player in a century, and many agreed that he flew even better than Charlie Weasley. His flying skills were undeniable, especially since he won the Gryffindors every game he played, unless he was knocked out first by a Bludger or fake dementors.

Harry had scheduled tryouts and practice for right after dinner, when everyone was free for lessons. He now stood, waiting, on the Quidditch field by himself, since he arrived 10 minutes earlier, bringing his broom and the balls with him.

He recalled when he went onto the Quidditch field for his first game, nervous and shivering. He pictured in his mind's eye, himself, dangling from a broom that was trying to kick him off, and then pictured dementors, at another game, swooping down at him. Shaking his head of these thoughts, Harry saw a red head emerging from the castle, and the next moment, Ron Weasley was running towards him, his broom under his arm.

"Hey Ron!" yelled Harry with a wave.

"Hey, Harry," Ron shouted back with a grin, "I wonder if I can make the team this time?"

"Nonsense," replied Harry, "You don't have to try out. I'm not making a new Gryffindor Quidditch team, I'm just filling in the empty spaces."

"You sure, Harry?" asked Ron with a puzzled expression, "Because you know I can't play that well."

"I'm sure," said Harry firmly, and there was silence.

A minute later, a group of 5 girls walked towards them, waving and smiling.

After 5 minutes, about 15 people gathered around Harry, waiting for instructions.

"Right," said Harry, glancing over them to see who was there. "So the members of last years Quidditch team, please stand over there." He pointed to the stands, and Ron, Katie Bell, Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, and Ginny Weasley started walking off.

"Wait," called out Harry to Ginny, "You were on the team last year as Seeker when I was banned from Quidditch. But now that I'm back on the team, you know..."

"Oh right," laughed Ginny, "Right, I want to try out for a different position."

"Well then you stay here," said Harry, adding to the group of students, "Are you all here to try out for Chaser?"

Every single one of them nodded.

"I hope you realize that there are only 2 empty spots on the Quidditch team. So we only need 2 Chasers. Well then, let's not waste any time. Ginny, why don't you try out first?"

Ginny hopped onto her broom, and soared into the air, with Harry bewitching a few balls that looked similar to Quaffles, to fly around her. Ginny caught a ball, flew to the 3 goal posts, and scored! Once, twice, three times, only missing the fourth time.

Harry scribbled some notes in a clipboard he was holding, and Ginny landed in front of him.

"Okay, Ginny, that was great. You could go sit there with the rest of the team for now. I'll get back to you at the end of the try outs."

"Next, Dennis Creevey."

Colin Creevey's younger brother gave Harry a huge smile, and rose into the air on a broom.

Tryouts lasted half an hour. Harry was forced to watch every single one of them, even though his eyelids were already drooping. At the end of the tryouts, Harry walked to where everyone was sitting on the stands.

"Well," he began, "You all did a great job, some better than others, of course. But since we only need 2 Chasers, I'll have to choose. Our first Chaser..." He consulted his clip board and there was a tense silence, as everyone strained their ears to catch his words.

"Ginny Weasley," Harry said at last with a big grin. There was some applause, mainly from Ron, and then everyone hushed again.

"And the second and final Chaser is... Dean Thomas!"

A few groans rose from the people who didn't make it, but the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team applauded loudly, clapping him and Ginny on the back.

"Congrats, Ginny and Dean!" grinned Harry, grabbing his broom and the box of balls, and leaving for the castle, with the rest of the team and everyone else behind him.

"Well, we have a new team!" sighed Ron, falling in step with Harry. "Thanks for letting me through without trying out."

"Ron, you tried out last year! It doesn't have to be repeated," assured Harry.


End file.
